


Glassy-eyed

by honeyblood



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Clarke, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyblood/pseuds/honeyblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an AU I saw on tumblr: "wtf you’re not my roommate, how did you get in here? oh sHIT you’re really drunk aND NOW YOU’RE CRYING OKay okay it’s okay shhhh, you can stay here i guess??”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glassy-eyed

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said in the summary, this was inspired by an AU I saw on tumblr, hopefully I did an alright job with it.

Bellamy turns the handle to the dorm room he and Miller share, and is momentarily surprised to find the door unlocked- he vaguely remembers having received a text early in the day saying that he would be spending the night with Monty.  
Deciding that he must have been mistaken, he shoves the door open. He needs to find his notebook quickly, he has an essay due in at 8 tomorrow and, so far, he only has half of it done.  
“Hey, Miller have you seen my…” Making his way into the room, he quickly determines two things: one- Miller is not in fact there, and two- there is a very blonde, very drunk girl currently slouching on Miller’s bed.  
Glancing up at the sound of his voice, she glares “…You’re not Miller.” Her voice is surprisingly accusatory, particularly considering her current state of inebriation.  
“Thanks for noticing, why are you here?”  
She shoves her blonde curls behind her ears, and begins rambling. “Miller said I could stay here until I felt better. I felt sick, see, ‘cause I was at this party and I think someone put something in my drink and I felt really shitty and…and I couldn't find my friends and then Miller saw me and he asked if I was alright and then said he’d help me home but I felt really sick so he said I should just stay here for a bit- ‘cause it was closer. He said he’d be back soon-” the girl brakes off, and Bellamy quickly realises she is crying.  
Despite having a younger sister, Bellamy has never been good with tears- Octavia had never been one for crying- and he starts fumbling for something to say, making his way further into the room.  
“Did he say where he was going?”  
The girl doesn't reply, and as he approaches she begins to cry even harder. Finding his way to the bed where she is sitting, he bends down so he is eye-level with her, “Hey, hey it’s alright. You’re OK.”  
He reaches out, gingerly placing a hand on her arm, and attempts to make his voice as soothing as possible, “You’re OK, you’re fine, shh.” Rubbing what he hopes are soothing circles on her arm, he continues, “Come on, please stop crying. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”  
The girl glances up, her eyes glassy, “Really?”  
“Really.” He smiles. “Now please stop crying- he's going to think I've done something to you if he comes back to find you crying like this.” His attempt at a joke is admittedly pretty feeble, but it appears to work, and she gives him a watery smile.  
“I’m Bellamy, by the way.”  
Reaching up to wipe at her eyes, she replies, “Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/kudos are appreciated. I always struggle to pick a tense, but I think I managed to keep it consistent in the end.  
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://tasteslikejoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
